Eyes Like Yours
by PieceOfMe-x
Summary: Troy 'wins' Gabby at a school auction. Troyella oneshot


**Eyes Like Yours**

You know that girl in school? She always want to help everyone? Always ready for everyone? Well, I'm that girl  
Gabriella Montez ..  
On some way, I once again ended up a school commission. The school collected money for the children in Africa, and of course I can't say no to that. Why didn't I say no? Why? I will tell you. The _'brilliant'_ collection way she had thought was an auction!  
And not just a auction.. NO! A auction where you can bid on real people!  
You stand there on stage. The entire school just looks at you and bid

"I don't want to.. I'm not going up there"

"Think of the children Gabby"

"I hate you" I said to my best friend. Ryan Evans

"It's only 1 date"

That's was the highest bidder gets. 1 date. No obligations, only one date  
I looked through the curtains

"100!"

On stage was Ryan's sister, Sharpay, the diva of the school and by many very wanted

"250!"

"Why are they doing this? I feel like a .. a whore!"

"You don't have to sleep with them. It's your turn"

While my name was called Ryan pushed me on stage. Blinded by the bright lights I walked into Taylor McKessie. She gave me a smile full of pity. I stood with my arms crossed beside her and looked again to Ryan. He held his thumbs up and looked at the room

"25!"

"50!"

"80!"

"125!"

"500!"

The whole room was silent. I tried to see who called 500

"500?" said Taylor

Out of the shadow stepped someone .. none other than Troy Bolton  
I looked super surprised.. Troy was the 1st guy I was in love with.. since the 2nd grade..

"Sold?"

He got a faint grin on his face as I walked off the stage

"7 Friday night?"

Still surprised I nodded

"Okay, we have a date"

With that he walked away ...

* * *

-Friday. 18.45  
I quickly checked into my outfit again. Why am I doing this ...?  
The doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened it

"You're early"

"Wow, you look really beautiful"

I blushed even

"Thank you"

"Shall we?"

I nodded

-Later, in the restaurant

"Don't you think I have cost you enough money?"

"Hey, it was my own choice to bid on you.. wow that sounded weird "

I nodded and played a bit with my fork through my salad

"So.. why did you bid on me? Why not Sharpay? "

"And sit here a whole evening with the drama queen? Preferably not "

"Why with me?"

"I want you to know a little bit"

"Why?"

"Are we playing 20 questions or something?" he said smiling

I blushed again

"Sorry"

There was a silence

"You looked interesting"

"Me?"

He nodded

"If I am interesting, why did you never asked me out?"

Now it was he who blushed

"Don't know.."

I smiled

"Well, now you have your date "

He nodded and smiled

* * *

-Couple hours later, at my door. 22:30 PM

"I had a really great time Troy"

"Good"

"Who would have thought that the Golden Boy could be so romantic"

He smiled

"So, see you Monday?"

He nodded

"Sweet dreams"

I opened my front door

"Brie, wait"

I turned back to him

"With the risk that you will slap me.."

I was surprise, but that was soon gone when I felt his lips on mine. Soon I relaxed and kissed him back. After an unknown time we pulled back

"Wow"

I just touched my lips and smiled a little

"Sleep well Brie"

Wow! Certainly wow .. Sleep well? NO!

"No!"

He turned

"What?"

I blushed as I kissed him again

* * *

-The next morning. 10:30 AM  
I awoke with a very good feeling. I kissed Troy Bolton! Multiple times!  
I stretched out my. Then I felt someone beside me. I turned around and saw a sleeping Troy .. Oh Shit!  
I quickly checked everything. I had my pj's on, he had his shirt and boxers on. Nowhere an empty condom package .. Thank god!  
I felt him move a bit and he opened his beautiful blue eyes

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey" he said back

"This is quite a nice way to wake up"

I smiled a little

"Can't I get a morning kiss?"

I shrugged my shoulders and felt the naughty side in me come up again

"Come and get it"

He came up and crashed his lips to mine. After a really good long kiss we pulled back

"I like kissing you" I said softly

"I like kissing you too"

"And .. I am a little nervous"

"That's fine.. But why?"

"I just didn't really have a boyfriend recently"

He nodded

"Recently?"

"Last 2 years"

"That's long"

I nodded

"You never found someone good enough?"

"Yes, he just didn't like me"

He stroked my hair

"How can that be?"

I looked at my hands

"Who are you talking about?"

I looked at him again

"You"

He was a little shocked

"Why did you never said anything?"

"I thought .. You didn't know me .. And that Stacey was always with you.."

"I hate that blonde bimbo. I don't like blondes. I go more for brown hotties"

I smiled

"So, 2 years"

I nodded

"We have some time to catch up"

"What?"

He grinned

"You going out tonight?"

"I'm not really a nightlife type"

"I learn it you"

* * *

-That night. 23:30 PM  
"Tired?"

I shook my head while we moved along to the music

"Thirsty?"

I nodded

"Can you drink alcohol?"

"Ofcours"

He looked at me and smiled

- A couple hours later  
I should have known, a beginner should not drink so much

"I'm gonna take you home"

"What? No.."

"Brie, you're drunk"

"No I'm not! Come on Troy, dance with me"

He pulled me out of the club

"Trooooy!"

He picked me up and draped me over his shoulder

"Put me down!"

"Forget it. You are going home"

After a minute or 2 I stopped trying to get down

"Your butt looks great from this angle"

"Right back at ya"

I hit his head

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Felt like it"

He put me down in front of the car

"You do not hit guys on the 2nd date Brie"

"On the 3rd then?"

He gently tapped me on my nose

"It's a good thing you're so cute"

I smiled and kissed him. One led to another and soon he was sitting in the car, me on his lap and I was about to unbutton his shirt

"Wow wow wow, wait"

He gently grabbed my wrists

"Trooy .. I want you now "

"I want you too Brie, but not when you're drunk"

I put on my best puppy dog face

"I want you to remember our 1st time"

He gave a kiss on my forehead and put me on the passengers seat while he sat behind the wheel. I turned my head so I could look at him

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you .."

And then everything went black

* * *

-The next morning. Time: unknown  
Sunday, my least favorite day next to Mondays. And today I have a terrible headache

"Ouch .."

"Hey Sunshine"

I opened my eyes and saw Troy in the doorway

"Your mother is not home yet. She left a message that she will be home for dinner"

"Super.."

He came to sit beside me

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Uhm .. a little"

He nodded and gave me an aspirin and a glass of water

"Why? Have I done something stupid? "

He shook his head and gave a kiss on my forehead

"Relax"

"Where you going?"

"Uhm home?"

"Aww, now?"

"I'm was here for 2 nights Brie"

I put on my puppy dog face again

"I have to do my homework"

"We'll do it together?"

He smiled

"I'll be back in half an hour, get some sleep"

I nodded and laid back down again  
_  
* Flashback::  
"Troy?"_

"Yeah?"

"I love you .."  
:: End flashback *  
  
I shot right back up, but Troy was gone. I jumped out of bed and ran down

"Troy?!

* * *

-A couple hours later. 15:00 PM  
We were doing our history homework. My head rested on his shoulder while I read the chapter .. or tried to read

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

I put my book away

"I have to ask you something"

"Hmh .."

He was still writing things. I took his pen out of his hands

"This is serious"

"Ok .."

I took a deep breath

"Do you ever think of me? Before the auction?"

He nodded

"And .. And in what way? As a friend.. "

He interrupted me with a kiss. After a while, I seat on his lap. We pulled back when air was needed

"You didn't answer my question.."

"Yes I did"

His lips found my neck, where he began to kiss and gently bite. I felt his hand on my back, under my shirt. Normally I would go right away, but now, with Troy, I only wanted more

"Troy .." I moaned

"You said you loved me" he whispered in my ear. "Did you remember that?"

I rested my forehead against his

"I do not know what I feel. But it's something beautiful "

He smiled a little

"Brie, you would like to be my girlfriend? Officially?"

I nodded with the biggest smile on my face. He kissed me again

"Best 500 dollars I ever spent"

I giggled and I kissed him again .. and again .. and again ..


End file.
